Crowley's House of Angels
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: On the surface, everyone thinks it's a bar. But money can get you upstairs.. where the House of Angels caters to all your desires.. But the House of Angels isn't all it looks when Dean decides to look deeper after meeting Castiel.. an angel in trouble.. Destiel, Sabriel, prostitution, all that fun stuff, slight AU.


**Well, this is my first Destiel story and I hope it goes okay.. I own nothing (thought I wish I owned plenty of the actors) and I make no money off of anything (unfortunately).**

 **~.**.~**

 _Crowley's House of Angels. A bar to everyone who didn't have the money to know better. But with enough money, you are allowed upstairs.. where the House of Angels gets its name.._

 **~.**.~**

Dean Winchester rose an eyebrow. "House of Angels? What kind of name is that?"

His younger brother smiled now. "C'mon, Dean. It's a bar. That's usually right up your alley."

Well.. it was true.. Dean **did** like bars.. and alcohol.. He sighed. "Alright, Sammy.. I don't get why you want me to come." He usually went by himself and came back happy and elated. But this time he was inviting Dean. "Just let me put on a clean shirt."

Sam smiled, practically giddy as he waited for his older brother. He'd been going to the House of Angels for the past couple months, usually about twice a week it seemed. He knew Dean would like it especially since his brother came out. He practically bounded down the stairs from their shared apartment to the sleek, black Impala. "C'mon, Dean!"

"God, you're acting like we're going to Disneyland." Dean unlocked the car doors, sliding into the driver's seat. "It's just a bar."

 _It's more than that, Dean. You'll see.._ Sam smiled, though. "It's a couple blocks down on the left."

Dean nodded, classic rock playing as he pulled onto the street. It only took a couple minutes to reach the bar. A two story building with 'House of Angels' in white neon, wings on either side of the sign and a halo over the top in yellow. "Looks like a dive, Sammy."

"You say that about a lot of places we go and you end up enjoying yourself." Sam moved out of the car, heading past the large bouncer to go inside .Dean tugged his jacket up, frowning as he followed his little brother.

The inside wasn't too bad at least. Retro, almost, probably original everything, with a twist of modern. Men and women in tight jeans and the same black tanktop with 'House of Angels' across the front and a pair of angel wings on the back as they served drinks and the customers. Looked pretty crowded. Dean didn't realize it was so popular. He took the offered bottle that Sam held out. "So.. this is the place you've been spending all your time at.. "

"Well.. " Sam flushed. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" The brunette rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean not exactly? This is the exact bar you keep going to. What's so different?"

Sam didn't say anything, just started walking towards another bouncer standing in front of a door almost hidden along the wall. "He's with me," he said when Dean started to follow. "He's okay." The bouncer nodded, opening the door fo the two brothers.

"Sam, what the hell is this?" Dean practically demanded, following. Where the hell were they going? Sam just walked up the short flight of stairs to another door. Opening it up to walk inside. To the **real** Hous of Angels.. where the bar got its name from..

Dean's eyes widened as he looked around. Men walking around, dressed only in tight white shorts that seemed to barely fit. Each one had a tattoo on their back, large and covering almost all the skin there. Not one was the same, a pair of wings like angels, different colors and numbers of wings on each.

"Sam.. what is.. " Dean couldn't even get out the complete sentence. He'd never seen a place like this before.

"Haven't seen you for a couple of days, Sam. I thought you weren't coming back."

The crisp British voice cut through Dean's shock, making him look to Sam. A man with black hair and neatly trimmed facial hair in a black suit walked to his younger brother. Sam blushed softly. "Crowley, this is my older brother. Dean, this is Crowley. He owns the bar."

Dean just nodded, still looking around. "Hey."

Crowley smirked. "I think he's a bit in shock, Sam." He looked the elder Winchester up and down. Very nice..

Sam swallowed. "I.. Is Gabriel available?" he asked, almost shyly. Cheeks turning a bit pink as he asked.

The smirk on the raven's face grew. "You know where his room is, Sam.. " He motioned past him. The brunette blushed again, starting to walk. Dean tried to follow, but Crowley held him back. "Don't ruin his fun."

Fun? Dean frowned. "Fun. What kind of fun." Of course he was worried. Sam was his baby brother! He promised to protect him and he had no idea what the hell this place was!

"The fun of the House of Angels, of course. How about the first one on me. Because you're Sam's brother." Crowley looked Dean up and down again. Guessing his type. "Down the hallway, second door on the left. Do enjoy yourself."

Dean still frowned. But he started to move. He had to know.. what this place was..

 **~.**.~**

Sam opened the door to Gabriel's room, closing it behind him. "Gabriel?" he called softly. "Are you here?"

"Why, Sammy, here to see little old me?" Out of the bathroom came the man, dressed only in a towel loosely around his waist, dirty blonde hair hanging wet. On his back was the wings tattoo, six golden wings, three on each side. "Thought you abandoned me.. I was lonely.. "

Sam flushed. "I've been busy at work. I meant to come see you yesterday.. "

Gabriel moved, kneeling on the bed to lean over Sam a bit. "Mm.. I'm glad you came, then.. " He leaned down, pressing his lips to Sam's. He usually didn't kiss, but for Sam, he'd do anything..

Sam slid his hands up his sides, fingers moving to trace the intricate details of the feathers on his tattoo. He'd been seeing Gabriel for the past couple months or so. But.. he hadn't thought of anything like this happening to him.. how he felt..

 **~.**.~**

Dean stopped in front of the door Crowley motioned him to. He still.. wasn't too sure of what was going on here, he figured prostitutes, though. Which meant a very long talk with Sam on how he found this out and for how long was he planning to continue.

"Come in.. " was the feeble, soft voice from inside when he knocked.

The brunette opened the door, walking inside and closing it behind him. "Hello?" There was.. no one there. "Look, Crowley said to come in here for 'one on him' or something like that?"

The door to the bathroom opened up suddenly. "C-Crowley?" a voice whispered.

Dean tried to shift, see where the voice was to try and catch a glimpse. "Yeah. Said since I was Sam's brother I could have 'one on him' or something like that. But I'm not really int.. eres.. " His voice trailed off as the man walked out of the bathroom.

"Sam's.. brother.. ?" He was shorter than Dean, but not by very much. Few inches, maybe. Soft black hair, sticking up like he'd just woken up. Bright blue eyes behind dark lashes. Lightly tanned skin with a bit of muscle on his frame, dressed in the same tight white shorts as everyone else. On his back was his wings, black as night, intricate and feathers looking soft enough for Dean to just reach out and touch..

Dean swallowed, keeping his hands to himself for the moment. "Hi." He cleared his throat. "Hello. My.. I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel," came the soft voice from the raven.

"Well.. Castiel.. " Dean smiled. He was.. wow.. Crowley guessed his type and hit the nail on the head completely. "You're.. I mean.. " He didn't know what to say.

"You're.. Sam's brother.. ?" Castiel asked softly. Of course he knew who Sam was. He'd seen him a lot around.. with Gabriel..

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Sam's brother. Older. Dean." Right, he already said that. _Stop acting like an idiot_. "Crowley said to have one on him. I don't exactly.. know what that means.. "

Castiel did, though. From the way he flushed and moved. Lowering the lights in the room and gently pulling Dean towards the bed. He didn't say anything as he turned on the stereo, soft music floating through the air. Dean just watched, mesmerized by the raven in front of him. He did start to notice when Castiel started to take his shorts off. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm.. your angel for the night, Dean.. " Castiel whispered.

 **~.**.~**

 **That's all for chapter one. I hope to get the second chapter up soon and keep this story going because I have a lot of ideas.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
